El Dragón de la Familia y el Hogar
by alrodo.4t
Summary: Inicio para aquellos que les cueste iniciar un CROSSOVER, lo que he escrito puede ser usado por cualquier usuario, la dirección que tome la historia depende de ti. ¡NO SOY DUEÑO DE "FAIRY TAIL" O "PERCY JACKSON" NI DE SUS PERSONAJES!


Esto es un inicio abierto para el uso de todos

Todos los derechos a sus dueños

* * *

Un grupo de 7 hombres acampaba en el claro de un bosque, sentado en troncos alrededor de una hoguera con sus pertenencias cerca, proyectando sus sombras hacia la oscuridad del bosque y calentando sus cuerpos del frió de la ambiente silencioso fue cortado por una voz molesta:

"¡Joder!, Sí que hace frió esta noche", un conjunto de carcajadas sonaron después del comentario.

"No aguantas nada, tendrías que haberte seguido en el gremio", fue la respuesta de uno de sus compañeros.

"Pero no ... tenías que venir a hacer la misión para demostrarnos 'la auténtica fortaleza de un hombre'", dijo otro remarcando con gestos cómicos y tono sarcástico en la última parte.

Ni un segundo después de los 6 hombres empezaron a reírse locamente, mientras que el primero se moría de la vergüenza. Un ruido parecido a un siseo proveniente de la maleza acabo con las risas y tenso al grupo, seguido por un suspiro de alivio al ver una salamandra de fuego asomarse por los arbustos, después de asustar el lagarto, el primer hombre noto como el resto del grupo aún se notaba tenso prestando atención al entorno, un silencio incomodo quirúrgico, al cabo de un buen rato viendo el grupo no se calmaba el primero pregunto,

"Vale tío, ¿Qué me he perdido? Y ¿Por qué el miedo al lagarto de antes?", El grupo se lo quedo mirando incrédulos por el hecho de que ignoraba en que bosque estaba.

"¿Es que no sabes que bosque es este?" dijo nervioso uno de los menos atónitos por la falta de conocimiento del tipo,

"chico, puedes ser nuevo en el gremio, pero nunca has oído hablar del 'Bosque del rey salamandra'" cuestiono severamente el que parecía más anciano,

"venga viejo, no me digas que este bosque habita una salamandra de ... fuego ... gigante ...", el joven comenzó en tono divertido, pero cambio a incredulidad, después de miedo y termino perdiendo la voz con un tono de piel blanquecina al final, mientras que alzaba la vista por encima de las copas de los árboles, observando en dirección a la gran colina cercana que se alzaba.

Poco después se oyó un rugido profundo y grave seguido por gritos de histeria.

\- Un rato antes .-

Natsu estaba plácidamente durmiendo, ignorando la charla de los humanos maleducados que acamparon sin preguntar a 20 metros de él, solo deleitándose por el sonido de las voces y el olor de la compañía,

"¡Demonios !, demasiado tiempo estando solo", lamentablemente tristemente.

De pronto los humanos callaron, llamándole la atención, luego hoyo lo que parecía un sospechoso colectivo seguido por un largo silencio, estaba por moverse a regañadientes de su cómoda postura y preguntar si estaban bien, pero se detuvo cuando una de las voces dijo algo sobre 'miedo a un lagarto', ahora preguntándose porque el miedo Y la incredulidad se olía en el área presto más atención a lo que decían, lo siguiente que escucho lo irrito,

"como se atreven a compararme con una lagartija", evaluado con una vena hinchada en su escamosa frente, vale que antaño le puso el sobrenombre de 'salamandra', pero fue cuando era una simple cría y humano, se sentó mientras el tipo del comentario del 'lagarto' estaba hablando callándolo, cuando Natsu se dispuso a informarles que decirle 'salamandra' a un dragón de 70 metros de altura es un insulto altamente ofensivo, involuntariamente bostezo, mostrando sus colmillos del tamaño de una persona adulta promedio y cargar un gruñido bajo (para los problemas de los dragones), 'Y el infierno se desato'. Los hombres empezaron a correr como pollos descabezados mientras gritaban cosas como;

"¡NOS VA A COMER !",

"¡CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS !

"¡NOS APLASTARA ASTA LA MUERTE !"

Y el preferido en la opinión de Natsu,

"¡UNA COLINA MI ESCROTO, ES UN PUTO DRAGÓN !".

Al final, los tipos desaparecieron en el horizonte dejando a Natsu con una gran gota de sudor en su nuca y una expresión de irritación.

Una risa melódica sonó junto a la hoguera, en ese mismo momento la expresión del rostro de Natsu se volvió de dicha, dirigiendo su mirada a la hoguera más específicamente a una pequeña figura sentada al lado, por el tono de su voz ere una mujer, o más bien una niña si su pequeña figura era una indicación, estaba cubierta por una capa marrón y una capucha del mismo color pero unos tonos más rojizos, que cubrían misteriosamente su aspecto de cualquier observador.

"Bueno ... Bueno ... Bueno ..., mira quien ha decidido visitar", dijo Natsu con tono feliz.

La figura alzo la mano con un gesto sutil dando un sentido que dijeron hola,

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Natsu", "has hecho algo nuevo", dijo la mujer.

"Dormir, comer, recordar y volver a dormir", comento Natsu.

"Deberías relacionarte más", "no es bueno estar aislado del mundo" comento la chica con un tono de reproche.

"Dile eso a los humanos", dijo Natsu señalando dónde estaba el grupo de hombres que salieron corriendo.

La niña soltó una pequeña risa, pero se detuvo y se puso nerviosa, no savia como decirle la gran noticia y si se lo tomaría bien.

"sabes", dijo nerviosamente y un tanto incomoda, "debo decirte algunas cosas importantes" comento tentativamente.

"cosas de tu pasado y tus raíces", continuo mientras se agitaba un poco pensando en que decir.

"Dime Hes, ¿Qué es?", Preguntó Natsu con una ceja levantada, solo la había visto así de nerviosa cuando se conoció por primera vez, hace unos 300 años.

La niña se rodeó de fuego, cuando se disiparon las llamas había una mujer cerca de los treinta años su capucha que le cubría la cara se retiró mostrando un pelo largo, liso y castaño, sus ojos eran de color marrón, que si observabas de cerca se tornaban llamas en movimiento como en una hoguera, tomando una respiración profunda para calmar su agitación visible, miro a Natsu y dijo:

"Mi nombre completo es Hestia, diosa Olímpica de la salud, el hogar y la familia", como para enfatizar su punto, las llamas de la hoguera crecieron hasta una altura dos veces la de Natsu, una vez termino el espectáculo llameante, con voz tierna continuo "Y soy tu madre"

* * *

¡A PARTIR DE AQUÍ DESARROLLÁIS LOS DETALLES ARGUMENTALES PARA VUESTRO PROPIO CROSSOVER!


End file.
